Test de Personalidad, Ninjas de Konoha
by rambaldi712
Summary: Un antiguo pergamino, contenedor de una serie de preguntas prersonales es encontrado finalmente.pero se dice que el contenido esta MALDITO? ¿Qué pasa cuando los nijas lo recogen uno después del otro?
1. El Encuentro de Naruto

**Hola!**

**ESTA ES OTRA DE MIS TRADUCCIONES, LO QUE LLEVO LEIDO ES MUY GRACIOSO. ASÍ QUE ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, **

**ESTA HISTORIA VA POR EL NOMBRE DE "Konoha Ninja Personality Test" Y CONSTA DE 19 CAPITULOS.**

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Test de Personalidad, ninjas de Konoha.- El encuentro de Naruto.

Se dice que el pergamino ha sido pasado desde hace más de cien años. Se dice que cuando una persona posee el pergamino, puede ver lo que el usuario anterior respondió. ¿Quién fue el originador de esto? ¿Cuál era el proposito? Nadie lo sabía. Pero es raro que tales cosas vayan a pasar, el pergamino solo tiene las respuestas de pocas personas. Pero fue dicho que el que lo encuentre se encontrara con mala suerte…

Naruto estaba de vuelta en los bosques. Llamando y llamando al nuevamente perdido gato. Ese gato con el ribon en su oreja, otra vez. Suspirando arrastro sus pies alrededor y observo. Parecia haberse separado de los otros. Suspirando nuevamente decidio volver.

Entonces tan solo unos metros mas allá, hubo un ruido en los matorrales. Naruto camino hacia el ruido y miró.

HA! Ahí esta! Ese entupido gato me rajuño la ultima vez! Naruto sonrió con malicia imaginando la manera de atrapar al gato y mostrarle quien era el jefe. Luego su sonrisa se fue al ver con que estaba el gatito.

Un pergamino.

Un pergamino muy viejo

Naruto pensó en los contenidos de ese pergamino.¡Una receta secreta de un Ramen antiguo! Hehe… ¡O jutsus de mil años que harán posible que le gane al idiota de Sasuke! Haha… Una mueca de superioridad apareció en el rostro de Naruto mientras se subía las mangas y se acercaba.

OoOoO

Sentado en su cuarto con las piernas cruzadas en su cama. Sus manos temblaban mientras alcanzaba el pergamino. Lo abrió.

"¿Eh? ¿Nada?" los ojos de Naruto se abrieron desmesuradamente.

'_Test de personalidad, para aquellos que no tienen nada mejor que hacer'_

¨¡Para aquellos que no tengan nada mejor que hacer!¨ Grito Naruto en agonía. ¡Esto no era una receta, ni tampoco era una técnica!

Justo cuando iba a tirar el pergamino una pequeña palabra llamo su atención.

'_Ramen'_

_¿Cual es tu comida favorita?_ Y la respuesta dada fue **Ramen.**

La curiosidad mato al gato, Naruto se sentó con un lápiz en la mano y comenzó a hacer la prueba.

_¿Cuál es tu nombre cristiano?_ ¨Uzumaki Naruto! El gran ninja que será Hokage después de Tsunade-bachan!¨ Naruto escribió su respuesta. Luego al lado de sus palabras aparecieron otras. **Yahami Rían.**

¿Quién es este? Ya-ga-mi Rai-in… ¡No lo se!

_¿De que villa eres?_ ¨Konoha¨. Otra palabras aparecieron nuevamente. **Konoha.**

¨Eh, la misma villa?

_¿Cuánto mides?_ "Ch! ya se que soy chico!" maldijo Naruto. **172.4 cm**

"Whoa, eso es ser alto."

_¿Tienes hermanos?_ ¨No. Ninguno que yo sepa," **Un hermano mayor, masacrado junto a toda la familia.**

"Eso es tétrico" se dijo Naruto así mismo

_¿Qué hora es?_ "Hmm… ¡(Consulta el reloj al lado del gabinete) 7.00" **¿Qué clase de pregunta es esta?**

_¿Estas aburrido?_ "Sí, algo…" Naruto suspiro. La misión había terminado temprano y no tenía nada que hacer. La respuesta previa decía. **Por supuesto, si no estaría haciendo esto.**

"Tienes razon…" dijo Naruto.

_¿Eres hombre o mujer?_ "Hombre" esa era una respuesta que no tenia que pensar. **Mujer.**

"¿Eh? ¿Una mujer?

¿_Cuándo es tu cumpleaños?_ "Octubre 10" **Octubre 14.**

_¿Qué te hace más feliz?_ "Eto… entrenar, comer ramen con Iruka-sensei, ir a misiones, planear como sabotear a Sasuke…" Naruto agrego lo último con una risita. Y apareció la respuesta previa. **Jugar bromas…¡Fufufufufu!**

¡Oh, es lo mismo!"

_¿Qué te hace mas triste?_ "Hmm… cuando mis amigos me ignoran!" y al parecer el previo usuario dejo la respuesta en blanco.

_¿Cuál es la cosa que te molesta más?_ "Sasuke!" escribió Naruto sin duda. **¿En este momento? Tu.**

"Eh…" Había una gotita en la cabeza de Naruto.

_¿Qué fue lo último que comiste?_ "Ramen" **Ramen.**

"Whoa, ¿quién es este? ¡Es casi lo mismo!"

_¿Quién fue la ultima persona con la que hablaste?_ "Sasuke" **Jiro.**

_¿Qué fue lo ultimo que dijiste?_ "Cállate idiota!" Naruto recordaba habérselo dicho a Sasuke después de la misión. **Yikagenishiro **(Es suficiente)

_¿Te gusta alguien?_ "Hai! Sakura-chan desu!" Haruno Sakura. La compañera de Naruto. **Ahora mismo me gustaría aplastarte.**

"Aplastar a quien?" murmuro Naruto.

_¿Cuál es la cosa más genial que has hecho?_ "Pintar el monumento de los previos Hokages. Y me pillo Iruka-sensei… y nos dio una prueba después de eso, LUEGO USE MI ORIOKE NO JUTSU PARA DERROTARLO! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA…" Naruto dejo salir una risa maléfica. **Justo después de que termináramos esa misión encerré a Saidou dentro de una mansión embrujada. Saidou lloro toda la noche. Muahahaha.**

"Eso es peor que yo…" pensó Naruto.

_¿Qué es lo mas entupido que jamás has hecho?_ "Cuando trate de abrazar a Sakura-chan, y me pego en la cara…" Naruto se quejo al recuerdo de Sakura y sus puños. **Kumichika puso una rata muerta en mi equipo y yo la saque frente a mis enemigos…**

"Bwhahahaha!"

_¿Qué pasas mas tiempo hacienda?_ "Comiendo ramen" a Naruto se le hizo agua la boca. **Planeando como irritar a Harutoki…**

"Otro nombre que no conozco…" dijo Naruto. "Seria mas divertido leer las respuestas de alguien conocido…"

_¿Cuál es tu meta en la vida?_ "SER HOKAGE Y SOBRPASAR A TODOS LOS HOKAGES ANTERIORES" Fufufu… rio Naruto. **Ser el mejor bromista!**

"Whooa!" dijo Naruto con envidia.

_¿Cuál es tu animal favorito?_ "Sapos y ranas. Mi billetera es una rana, kawaii! **Lobo.**

"He… eso no es tan interesante…" dijo Naruto llanamente.

_¿Cuál es tu comida favorite?_ RAMEN! EL RAMEN DE ICHIRAKU! RAMEN ES GENIAL, EL RAMEN LA LLEVA!" **Ramen**

"Hmm! Hmm!" Naruto asintió de acuerdo.

_¿Cuál es tu mes favorito?_ "El mes de misiones" **Cualquier mes que tenga el cumpleaños de alguien, eso significas mas bromas y trucos.**

"Genial…" se asombro Naruto. Este Yagami parecía ser un bromista a tiempo completo.

_¿Cuál es tu día favorito de la semana?_ "Día de misiones" **Viernes.**

"Bromas otra vez?" Naruto alzo una ceja.

_¿Cuál es tu día menos favorito de la semana?_ "El día en el cual tengo que ver a Sasuke…" **Ninguno en particular…**

_¿Cuáles son tus cosas favoritas para hacer?_ "Ir a alguna misión con mi equipo, comer ramen con Iruka-sensei, jugar bromas a toda la villa!" **Bromas! Eso es seguro.**

"HAHA! Lo mismo que yo" se rió Naruto.

_¿Cuál es tu lugar favorito para ir de vacaciones_? "Ir a visitar al Kazekage! Sí, y que se te llene la boca de arena…" Naruto frunció el ceño al recordar como se lleno su boca de arena la otra vez. Hmm… **Ese día que fuimos a una misión en las afueras de Konoha… ese lugar parecía un buen lugar… PARA JUGAR UNA BROMA!**

_¿Cuál es tu color favorito?_ "NARANJO! Si no, no lo usaría" **Negro.**

_¿Prefieres el día o la noche?_ "Día, para así poder ver cuando le gasto bromas a las personas" **Ambos, en ambos es facil jugar bromas cuando eres bueno en eso.**

_¿Cómo esta el clima ahora mismo?_ Naruto miro por la ventana. "Ah, puedo ver a Shikamaru mirando las nubes!" **Soleado, perfecto para secar las redes. Fufufufu.**

"¿Redes? ¿Para qué?" se pregunto Naruto.

_¿Qué estas usando ahora?_ "Mi camiseta negra!" **Negro de pies a cabeza, alistándome para una broma.**

_¿En que estado esta tu cabello ahora mismo?_ "Rubio" **Todo tapado, atrapado en una mascara para evitar que se meta en el camino de mi próxima broma en Harutoki… Fufufufu.**

_¿Qué estas comiendo ahora?_ "RAMEN!" **Nada, no se puede comer mucho antes de un ejercicio pesado, verdad?**

"Ejercicio pesado? ¿Entrenamiento?" dijo Naruto en voz alta, rascándose la cabeza con la parte trasera del lápiz.

_¿Qué estas bebiendo ahora?_ "SOPA DE RAMEN" **¿Bebiendo? Nada.**

_¿Has llorado en las últimas 24 horas?_ "No, jure no llorar mas." **¿Llorar? ¿Para qué?**

_¿Has conocido a alguien nuevo en las últimas 24 horas?_ "Hmm. No, a menos que consideres el nuevo look de Cejas encrespadas, corto su cabello y adelgazo sus cejas…" Naruto recordó a la extraña figura en la calle y tosió. Y se hecho a reir. **Hmm… pero cambie la apariencia de alguien, ¿eso cuenta?**

"Eh? Esta persona asusta…" pensó Naruto

_¿Has limpiado tu cuarto?_ Naruto miro alrededor de su casa y otra gotita se formo en su cabeza. "Eh, no…" **¿Limpiar? ****Lo siento, tengo personas que hacen eso por mi. eh, no personas exactamente…**

_¿Has lavado tu ropa?_ Naruto miro alrededor y vio su ropa esparcida en el piso. "Eh, tampoco…" **Ya respondí eso.**

_¿Alguna vez has estado tan ebrio como para desmayarte?_ "¡Cuantas veces tengo que decir que todavía no tengo edad para beber SAKE!" Naruto recordó las veces que le habían invitado a beber Sake… Ero-sennin, Gamabunta…"Taku" **Desafortunadamente soy un extremadamente buen bebedor.**

_¿Has puesto alguna parte de tu cuerpo en fuego por diversión?_ "Desearía poder hacerlo en Sasuke" Naruto planeando como hacerlo. Fufufu. **Esa es la broma más elemental.**

"¡Eh, verdad!" grito Naruto. Nunca había intentado eso.

_¿Has sido herido emocionalmente?_ "Sniff" **¿Qué crees?**

_¿Guardar un secreto a todos?_ "DUH" ¡**Quien no ha guardado un secreto antes! ¿De cuanto estamos hablando?"**

_¿Te has enamorado de un professor?_ "No. Todos mis senseis son hombres." **Yuck…**

_¿A quién de tus amigos has conocido por más tiempo?_ "Iruka-sensei, Sakura-chan, Sasuke, Chouji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Ino, Hinata, Shino…" **Solo digamos que todos los que conozco.**

_¿Quién es el mas tonto?_ "SASUKE" **Hmmm… creo que ese seria Harutoki…**

_¿Quién es la más bonita(o)?_ "Sakura-chan" ¡**Definitivamente yo!**

"Whoa, esta persona es realmente orgullosa" dijo Naruto.

_¿Quién es el más ruidoso?_ "YO! Eh, de hecho no, espera ver a Iruka-sensei y al pervertido cerrado." **¿Ruidoso? ¿Sarutobi?**

"Sarutobi? Sandaime-Hokage?" ahora Naruto realmente quería saber quien era esta persona.

_¿Quién es el más raro?_ "Shino… no entiendo cual es el punto de esconder la mitad de tu rostro y usar lentes de sol. Oh verdad, eso también trae a Kakashi-sensei…" **Mas extraño? Ese seria Harutoki nuevamente. Fufufufu.**

_¿A quién vas por consejo?_ "Lo necesito?" **Nah, no hay necesidad de eso.**

"HA, ¿Quién es esta persona?"

_¿Cuál es el mejor sentimiento del mundo?_ "SER HOKAGE!" **Gastar la broma más grande en la persona mas importante de la villa.**

_¿Cuál es el peor sentimiento en el mundo?_ "Cuando Sasuke me gana en una pelea…" Naruto apretó sus dientes. Y apareció la ultima respuesta. **Tener a toda tu familia masacrada…**

"Eh? Masacrada?

El día siguiente, Naruto llevaba el pergamino en su bolso de herramientas. Camino por la villa hasta llegar al río. Abrió el pergamino y leyó el último mensaje.

"Gracias por completar este test de personalidad. Desafortunadamente, no hay resultados de esto. Solo es algo que hacer cuando no tienes nada mejor que hacer. Tristemente, estas de mala suerte, porque cualquiera que recoja este pergamino… VA A HADES!"

Luego, al momento hubo un grito de poder. Y desde lejos, Naruto vio una gran figura rodando hacia él.

"ARGHHHH!" grito Naruto .

Mas abajo del río, Sasuke iba caminando cuando vio algo flotando.

Un pergamino.

Un pergamino muy viejo.

Lo recogio casualmente…


	2. El rendezvous de Sasuke

Test de Personalidad, ninjas de Konoha.- El rendezvous de Sasuke

Se dice que el pergamino ha sido pasado desde hace más de cien años. Se dice que cuando una persona posee el pergamino, puede ver lo que el usuario anterior respondió. ¿Quién fue el originador de esto? ¿Cuál era el propósito? Nadie lo sabía. Pero es raro que tales cosas vayan a pasar, el pergamino solo tiene las respuestas de pocas personas. Pero fue dicho que el que lo encuentre se encontrara con mala suerte…

Sasuke iba caminando por las calles de Konoha. Hoy no había ninguna misión, e iba a su casa después de entrenar. Fue justo cuando paso cerca del río cuando escucho un grito de agonía.

_Naruto, ese idiota, Debe haber hecho algo estupido_, pensó Sasuke. Fue justo ahí cuando algo llamo su atención, algo estaba flotando en el rio.

Un pergamino.

Un pergamino muy viejo.

Sasuke lo levanto casualmente. Lo dio vuelta una y otra vez, no había nada extraño en el. Ahí fue cuando vio una pequeña mancha. Investigando la mancha se dio cuenta de que provenía de alguna sopa de ramen.

¿Ramen?

¿El grito de agonía?

La ceja de Sasuke se movió como un tic…

Sasuke se sentó en el bosque, casualmente saco el pergamino y lo abrió.

'_Test de personalidad, para aquellos que no tienen nada mejor que hacer'_

"¿Para aquellos que no tengan nada mejor que hacer? Suena como algo que Naruto haria." Dijo Ssuke con desprecio.

Justo cuando iba a tirar el pergamino una pequeña palabra llamo su atención.

'_Sasuke'_

_¿Cuál es la cosa que te molesta más?_ Y la respuesta dada fue 'Sasuke'.

Con un tic en el ojo, Sasuke saco un lápiz y comenzó a hacer el test.

_¿Cuál es tu nombre de pila?_ "Uchiha Sasuke," entonces apareció la respuesta de Naruto. **"¡****Uzumaki Naruto! ¡El gran ninja que será Hokage después de Tsunade-bachan!"**

"¿Hokage? ¡No me hagas reír!" pensó Sasuke.

_¿De que villa eres_ "Konoha." **Konoha.**

_¿Cuánto mides?_ "153,22" **Ch! ya se que soy chico!**

"Que bueno que sepas eso, enano."

_¿Tienes hermanos?_ Sasuke hizo un gesto y marco un '-' **No. Ninguno que yo sepa,**

_¿Qué hora es?_ "No lo se." **7.00**

_¿Estas aburrido?_ "¡Que tipo de pregunta es esa!" **Sí, algo…**

"Desde que te conozco que estas aburrido," dijo Sasuke.

_¿Eres hombre o mujer?_ "Hombre" **Hombre. **

¿_Cuándo es tu cumpleaños?_ "23 de julio." **Octubre 10**

"No recordare eso," dijo Sasuke fulminando con la mirada la fecha.

_¿Qué te hace más feliz?_ "Nada," Sasuke pensó que podía haber algo que o hiciese feliz, pero no podía recordarlo. **Eto… entrenar, comer ramen con Iruka-sensei, ir a misiones, planear como sabotear a Sasuke…**

"Teme…" el tic volvió al ojo de Sasuke.

_¿Qué te hace más triste? _Sasuke decidió dejar la pregunta con un '-'.**Hmm… ****¡cuando mis amigos me ignoran!**

"¿Y quienes son ellos?" dijo Sasuke silenciosamente con sarcasmo.

_¿Cuál es la cosa que te molesta más? _"Nada que yo sepa. Pero si la pregunta fuera referida a quien entonces hay una respuesta." Penso Sasuke. Luego aprecio una palabra. **"Sasuke!"**

Sasuke se quedo mirando la palabra algo enojado cruzo su respuesta y escribió 'Naruto'.

_¿Qué fue lo último que comiste?_ "Arroz." **R****amen.**

_¿Quién fue la ultima persona con la que hablaste?_ "Sakura" **Sasuke. **

"¿Entonces esto lo hizo ayer?"

_¿Qué fue lo último que dijiste?_ "Me voy". **¡Cállate idiota!**

"Naruto…" Sasuke agarro el lápiz algo más fuerte.

_¿Te gusta alguien?_ "No." **Hai! Sakura-chan desu!**

"Nunca he conocido a una persona mas idiota al escribir algo como eso, aquí."

_¿Cuál es la cosa más genial que has hecho?_ "Ver a Naruto fallar después de mi." Sasuke dio una pequeña sonrisa. **Pintar el monumento de los previos Hokages. Y me pillo Iruka-sensei… y nos dio una prueba después de eso, LUEGO USE MI ORIOKE NO JUTSU PARA DERROTARLO! ****MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA…**

"Eso tiene que ser lo peor que he visto en mi vida." Una gotita se formo en la nuca de Sasuke.

_¿Qué es lo más entupido que jamás has hecho? _"Pedirle ayuda a Naruto." Oh si, esa fue la vez que estaban en el bosque practicando con chakra en los árboles… **Cuando trate de abrazar a Sakura-chan, y me pego en la cara…**

"Bwhahahaha!" Sasuke se largo a reir. Entonces se dio cuenta de lo Ruidoso y lo tan fuera de carácter que se estaba comportando, recupero su postura tosiendo.

_¿Qué pasas mas tiempo hacienda?_ "Entrenando para hacerme mas fuerte," escribió Sasuke. Bueno, no había nada más para hacer. **Comiendo ramen**

"Típico," pensó Sasuke al ver la mancha de ramen.

_¿Cuál es tu meta en la vida? _"¡Matar a Itachi y revivir mi clan!" Sasuke apretó el lápiz con tanta fuerza que lo rompió. Irritado, saco otro lápiz. **SER HOKAGE Y SOBRPASAR A TODOS LOS HOKAGES ANTERIORES**

"Bueno, eso no va a pasar."

_¿Cuál es tu animal favorito?_ "Ninguno en particular." Sasuke suspiro. **Sapos y ranas. Mi billetera es una rana, kawaii!**

El rostro de Sasuke se sonrojo al recordar el incidente cuando Naruto saco su 'horroroso' bolso de rana…

_¿Cuál es tu comida favorita?_ "Bolas de arroz." **RAMEN! EL RAMEN DE ICHIRAKU! RAMEN ES GENIAL, EL RAMEN LA LLEVA!**

"Lo que pensé."

_¿Cuál es tu mes favorito?_ "Ninguno, cada mes es igual al anterior." **El mes de misiones.**

"No recuerdo que el calendario tenga un mes de misiones en el, idiota."

_¿Cuál es tu día favorito de la semana?_ "Ninguno en particular." Sasuke se pregunto que tipo de test era este. **Día de misiones.**

"Tampoco recuerdo que el calendario tenga dia de misiones."

_¿Cuál es tu día menos favorito de la semana?_ "Ninguno," Sasuke suspiro, cada pregunta era peor que la anterior. **El día en el cual tengo que ver a Sasuke…**

"¡Otra vez? ¡Bueno, es tambien va para mi!" Sasuke cruzo la palabra y escribió "Días en el que tengo que ver a Naruto."

_¿Cuáles son tus cosas favoritas para hacer?_ "¿Favorita? Ninguna. No llamo entrenar para venganza 'favorita'. **Ir a alguna misión con mi equipo, comer ramen con Iruka-sensei, jugar bromas a toda la villa!**

"Debes estar muy muyy aburrido para decir eso."

_¿Cuál es tu lugar favorito para ir de vacaciones_? "A ningun lado." **Ir a visitar al Kazekage! Sí, y que se te llene la boca de arena…**

"Oh si, la arena…" Sasuke recordo como tambien el sufrio con el buffet de arena.

_¿Cuál es tu color favorito?_ "No tengo preferencia." Este test se esta haciendo algo aburrida… ¡**NARANJO! Si no, no lo usaría.**

"¿Qué tipo de ninja usa naranjo?" pensó Sasuke.

_¿Prefieres el día o la noche?_ ""Día para poder así entrenar. De hecho también puedo entrenar en la noche." **Día, para así poder ver cuando le gasto bromas a las personas.**

"Ya…" Sasuke enarco una ceja. Bromas.

_¿Cómo esta el clima ahora mismo?_ "Soleado." **Ah, puedo ver a Shikamaru mirando las nubes!**

"Otro con nada mejor que hacer."

_¿Qué estas usando ahora?_ "Lo usual." **¡Mi camiseta negra!**

_¿En que estado esta tu cabello ahora mismo?_ "Seco." **Rubio.**

"Obviamente no ha logrado la maestría del lenguaje a como entender lo que 'estado' significa…" pensó Sasuke.

_¿Qué estas comiendo ahora?_ "Nada." **¡RAMEN!**

"Como siempre. Y ahí fue donde manchaste el pergamino. ¡Baka!"

_¿Qué estas bebiendo ahora?_ "Nada." **¡SOPA DE RAMEN!**

"No sabia que eso era una bebida."

_¿Has llorado en las últimas 24 horas?_ Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco por la pregunta y marco un 'No'.** No, jure no llorar más.**

"¿Desde cuando fue eso' recuerdo haberte visto llorar tiempo atrás… "dijo Sasuke.

_¿Has conocido a alguien nuevo en las últimas 24 horas?_ "Habia esta extraña persona que me llamo 'Sasuke-kun' ayer." **Hmm. No, a menos que consideres el nuevo look de Cejas encrespadas, corto su cabello y adelgazo sus cejas…**

"¿Ese era Lee?" Sasuke recordo al tipo que lo llamo ayer. Y su rostro se volvió azul como si estuviese siendo envenenado.

_¿Has limpiado tu cuarto?_ "Sip, esta mañana." **Eh, no…**

"Típico," Sasuke asintió.

_¿Has lavado tu ropa? _"Sí." **Eh, tampoco…**

"Recuerda nunca entrar a tu casa."

_¿Alguna vez has estado tan ebrio como para desmayarte?_ "Nunca he bebido sake." **¡Cuantas veces tengo que decir que todavía no tengo edad para beber SAKE!**

"Me alegro de que todavía sigas algunas reglas usuratonkachi."

_¿Has puesto alguna parte de tu cuerpo en fuego por diversión?_ "diversión, no. Salir de una situación, sí." **Desearía poder hacerlo en Sasuke**

"Te voy a matar Naruto, marca mis palabras." Gruño Sasuke.

_¿Has sido herido emocionalmente?_ Otra vez Sasuke marco un '-' **Sniff.**

_¿Guardar un secreto a todos?_ "Algunos." **DUH**

_¿Te has enamorado de un profesor?_ "¿Cuál es tu problema?" **No. Todos mis senseis son hombres.**

"Verdad," pensó Sasuke, con la excepción de Kuremai-sensei todos son hombres.

_¿A quién de tus amigos has conocido por más tiempo?_ "Casi a todos." **Iruka-sensei, Sakura-chan, Sasuke, Chouji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Ino, Hinata, Shino…**

"Asi que te conozco por mas tiempo. Verdad, recuerdo que desde que te conozco que no tengo un momento de paz."

_¿Quién es el mas tonto?_ "Naruto." **SASUKE.**

"Entonces estamos a mano. Eh, no aun tengo que vengarme por los comentarios anteriores."

_¿Quién es la más bonita(o)?_ "Hmmm." **Sakura-chan.**

"Como siempre."

_¿Quién es el más ruidoso?_ "Naruto." **¡YO! Eh, de hecho no, espera ver a Iruka-sensei y al pervertido cerrado.**

"¡Ha! ¡lo admitiste!"

_¿Quién es el más raro?_ "Creo que Kakashi." El tic volvio al ojo de Sasuke mientras recordaba cuando trataron de ver el rostro de Kakashi bajo la mascara. . **Shino… no entiendo cual es el punto de esconder la mitad de tu rostro y usar lentes de sol. Oh verdad, eso también trae a Kakashi-sensei…"**

_¿A quién vas por consejo?_ "A nadie." **¿Lo necesito?**

"Por ese comentario de verdad creo que necesitas uno."

_¿Cuál es el mejor sentimiento del mundo?_ "Aun no tengo uno." **¡SER HOKAGE!**

"¡Que mal que no eres y jamás serás uno!" se burlo Sasuke.

_¿Cuál es el peor sentimiento en el mundo?_ Otra vez Sasuke escribió '-' **Cuando Sasuke me gana en una pelea…**

"Gracias dobe," dijo Sasuke con una pequeña sonrisa.

Entonces abrió el pergamino un poco más y no encontró mas preguntas. En cambio, había un mensaje…

"Gracias por completar este test de personalidad. Desafortunadamente, no hay resultados de esto. Solo es algo que hacer cuando no tienes nada mejor que hacer. Tristemente, estas de mala suerte, porque cualquiera que recoja este pergamino… ¡VA HACIA HADES!"

Entonces hubo un sonido de algo rompiéndose. Y desde la nada, Sasuke vio dos espirales girando hacia el.

"ARGHHHH!" Grito Sasuke.

Justo a fuera del bosque, Sakura iba caminando. Y algo salio volando.

Un pergamino.

Un pergamino muy viejo…

Lo atrapo con facilidad…

OoOoOo

Esto paso con Sasuke y Naruto, espero que les haya gustado.!

"Que bonito que hayas decidido visitarme…" dijo Naruto con un tono de voz frío. Al lado de su cama estaba Sasuke vendado por completo.

"Debe haber sido una de tus bromas la que te trajo hasta aquí," le devolvió Sasuke con desprecio. Naruto estaba en su cama, con una pierna enyesada.

"Tu no eres mejor, debe ser que irritaste a alguien y por eso estas así." Le devolvió Naruto.

"No tan irritante como tu."

"¡Que dijiste!"

"¡Te quemare antes de que me alcances!" grito Sasuke, recordando el comentario de poner su trasero en fuego.

"Humph, ¡ni siquiera eres tan bueno siendo ninja!"

"¿Quieres pelear?"

"¿SI? ¡Entonces ven!"

Los dos comenzaron a tirarse almohadas entre si.

"¡ES SUFICIENTE!" Una voz vino. Se volvieron y vieron algo.

Un rostro.

Un rostro muy enojado.

De la quinta Hokage.

"¡QUE CREEN QUE ES ESTE LUGAR!"

"¡LO SIENTO!"


	3. La Confrontación de Sakura

Test de Personalidad, ninjas de Konoha.- La Confrontación de Sakura.

Se dice que el pergamino ha sido pasado desde hace más de cien años. Se dice que cuando una persona posee el pergamino, puede ver lo que el usuario anterior respondió. ¿Quién fue el originador de esto? ¿Cuál era el propósito? Nadie lo sabía. Pero es raro que tales cosas vayan a pasar, el pergamino solo tiene las respuestas de pocas personas. Pero fue dicho que el que lo encuentre se encontrara con mala suerte…

Un día, Sakura iba caminando por afuera del bosque. No había ninguna misión, y por supuesto no tenia ninguna cita. Naruto se metio al hospital por Kami sabe que cosa y Sasuke no estaba en ningún lado. Kakashi-sensei probablemente esta escondiéndose en algún lado con sus Icha-icha.

Entonces algo salio volando desde el bosque.

Un pergamino.

Un pergamino muy viejo…

'_Test de personalidad, para aquellos que no tienen nada mejor que hacer'_ leyó Sakura. Bueno, dado que no tenía nada que hacer.

Saco un lápiz y comenzó.

_¿Cuál es tu nombre de pila?_ "Haruno Sakura." Entonces al lado de su nombre apareció otro. **Uchiha Sasuke.**

"¡Eh! ¡Esto es incredible! ¡Sasuke-kun tambien hizo esto!" Sakura estaba totalmente shoqueada.

"¡Si!" grito la Sakura interna.

_¿De que villa eres_ "Konoha." La respuesta de Sasuke aparecio. **Konoha**. Sakura se dio cuenta de que iba a ver las respuestas de Sasuke tan pronto como escribiera las suyas. Excitada, procedió a la siguiente.

_¿Cuánto mides?_ "150,1" **153,2**

_¿Tienes hermanos?_ No **'-' **

Sakura se quedo mirando el '-' y lo supo.

_¿Qué hora es?_ "3pm." **No lo se.**

_¿Estas aburrido?_ "Un poco." **¡Que tipo de pregunta es esa!**

_¿Eres hombre o mujer?_ "Mujer." **Hombre.**

¿_Cuándo es tu cumpleaños?_ "28 de marzo." **23 de Julio.**

"Esta decidido ¡Le voy a dar el mejor regalo de cumpleaños a Sasuke-kun.!"

_¿Qué te hace más feliz?_ "Cuando veo a Sasuke-kun." **Nada.**

"Aww, no seas tan tímido Sasuke-kun, ¡Eres feliz cuando me ves!" Sakura dejo escapar una pequeña risa.

_¿Qué te hace más triste? _"¡Cuando Sasuke-kun me rechaza!" a eso la Sakura interna comenzó a aullar. '-'

_¿Cuál es la cosa que te molesta más _"Nada en realidad, pero Naruto es irritante." Entonces Sakura vio una respuesta rayada. **Nada que yo sepa. Pero si la pregunta fuera referida a quien entonces hay una respuesta**. Al lado decia**. Naruto.**

Sakura se rió ante la respuesta. _Las grandes mentes piensan igual,_ pensó Sakura.

_¿Qué fue lo último que comiste?_ "Pan en el desayuno." **Arroz**

_¿Quién fue la ultima persona con la que hablaste?_ "Madre" **Sakura. **

El corazon de Sakura se acelero "¡Escribió mi nombre!"

"¡Si!" grito la Sakura interna.

_¿Qué fue lo último que dijiste?_ "Ya me voy." **Me voy.**

El rostro de Sakura cayó al menos un metro. _Solo fue una despedida. Pero hey, al menos se molesto en escribir mi nombre,_ pensó Sakura.

"¡Si!" grito la Sakura interna.

_¿Te gusta alguien?_ "Sip, sip." **No.**

"¡Vamos Sasuke-kun, ya se que te gusto!"

_¿Cuál es la cosa más genial que has hecho?_ "Salvar a Sasuke." **Ver a Naruto fallar después de mí.**

"No es que me ponga al lado de Naruto, pero eso fue algo malo."

_¿Qué es lo más entupido que jamás has hecho? _"Verme tonta ante Sasuke-kun." **Pedirle ayuda a Naruto.**

"Nah, eso no puede ser verdad ¡Sasuke-kun jamas le pediria ayuda a Naruto!"

"¡Si!" grito la Sakura interna.

_¿Qué pasas mas tiempo haciendo?_ "¡Soñando sobre Sasuke-kun!" **Entrenando para hacerme más fuerte.**

"¡Ese es mi Sasuke-kun!"

_¿Cuál es tu meta en la vida? _"¡CASARME CON SASUKE-KUN!" **¡Matar a Itachi y revivir mi clan!**

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura suspiro recordando esos tiempos.

_¿Cuál es tu animal favorito?_ "Ahora que lo pienso de verdad no tengo ningun favorito." **Ninguno en particular.**

"Jejeje ¡Igual que Sasuke-kun!"

"¡Si!" grito la Sakura interna.

_¿Cuál es tu comida favorita?_ "¡Hojas secas y sopa de arvejas roja!" **Bolas de arroz.**

"Hmmm… ¡Le cocinare eso a Sasuke-kun!" Sakura sonrió.

_¿Cuál es tu mes favorito?_ "Cualquiera que tenga a Sasuke-kun en el." **Ninguno, cada mes es igual al anterior.**

_¿Cuál es tu día favorito de la semana?_ "¡El dia en que veo a Sasuke-kun!" **Ninguno en particular.**

"¡A vamos, tu día favorito es cuando me ves a mi!"

"¡Si!" grito la Sakura interna.

_¿Cuál es tu día menos favorito de la semana?_ "El día en el que discuto con Ino…" luego apareció la respuesta de Sasuke. **Ninguno**, y **Días en el que tengo que ver a Naruto.**

_¿Cuáles son tus cosas favoritas para hacer?_ "Trabajar con adivinanzas. Y claro esta ¡Sasuke-kun!" **¿Favorita? Ninguna. No llamo entrenar para venganza 'favorita'.**

"¡TU favorita soy YO!"

"¡Si!" grito la Sakura interna.

_¿Cuál es tu lugar favorito para ir de vacaciones_? "¡A cualquier lado con Sasuke-kun es genial!" **A ningun lado.**

_¿Cuál es tu color favorito?_ "¡Rojo!" Sakura miro sus ropas. **No tengo preferencia.**

_¿Prefieres el día o la noche?_ "Dia, por que asi puedo ver a Sauce-kun." **Día para poder así entrenar. De hecho también puedo entrenar en la noche.**

"¿Otra vez entrenando?"

_¿Cómo esta el clima ahora mismo?_ "Bastante nublado." **Soleado.**

_¿Qué estas usando ahora?_ "Mi traje rojo." **Lo usual.**

_¿En que estado esta tu cabello ahora mismo?_ ""Hmmm… ¡Todavía falta para que crezca a la altura que a Sasuke-kun le gusta!" **Seco.**

_¿Qué estas comiendo ahora?_ "Mi comida favorita." **Nada.**

"Oh, pobrecito tu."

_¿Qué estas bebiendo ahora?_ "Sopa." **Nada.**

Sakura de verdad se pregunto si Sasuke tenía comida suficiente. _Su comida favorita son las bolas de arroz…_

_¿Has llorado en las últimas 24 horas?_ "Nah." **No.**

_¿Has conocido a alguien nuevo en las últimas 24 horas?_ "Hmm.. Lee tenia un look nuevo, ¿se considera eso?" **Había esta extraña persona que me llamo 'Sasuke-kun' ayer.**

_¿Has limpiado tu cuarto?_ "Sí." **Sip, esta mañana.**

"¡Sasuke-kun es tan disciplinado!"

"¡Si!" grito la Sakura interna.

_¿Has lavado tu ropa? _"Mi mamá lo hace." **Sí.**

_¿Alguna vez has estado tan ebrio como para desmayarte?_ "Nunca he tocado el sake." **Nunca he bebido sake.**

_¿Has puesto alguna parte de tu cuerpo en fuego por diversión?_ "Nah, ¡pero suena divertido!" **Diversión, no. ****Salir de una situación, sí.**

"¡Sasuke-kun se ve tan genial!" Sakura recordó las veces en las que Katon Gokakyuu no Jutsu fue usado.

"¡Si!" grito la Sakura interna.

_¿Has sido herido emocionalmente?_ "Sí, ¡Cuando Sasuke-kun me rechaza!"** '-'**

_¿Guardar un secreto a todos?_ "No en realidad, todos saben que AMO a Sasuke-kun," **Algunos.**

"¿Cómo que de verdad me quieres?"

"¡Si!" grito la Sakura interna.

_¿Te has enamorado de un profesor?_ "No…" el rostro de Sakura se volvió azul cuando recordó quienes eran los sensei que había conocido. **¿Cuál es tu problema?**

_¿A quién de tus amigos has conocido por más tiempo?_ "Sasuke-kun, Ino-buka, Naruto…" **Casi a todos.**

"¡Incluyendome!"

_¿Quién es el mas tonto?_ "Eh…" **Naruto.**

"¡Hmmm! ¡Es cierto! ¡Es cierto!" Sakura asintio de acuerdo.

_¿Quién es la más bonita(o)?_ "¡Por supuesto que yo!" **Hmmm.**

"Oh, Sasuke-kun, no tienes que pretender ¡esa persona soy yo!"

_¿Quién es el más ruidoso?_ "Naruto." **Naruto.**

_¿Quién es el más raro?_ " ¿A lo mejor Kakashi-sensei? Especialmente esa mascara." **Creo que Kakashi.**

"Yay!"

"¡Si!" grito la Sakura interna.

_¿A quién vas por consejo?_ "A Sasuke-kun!" **A nadie.**

_¿Cuál es el mejor sentimiento del mundo?_ "¡Estar con Sasuke-kun!" **Aun no tengo uno.**

"¡Tu mejor sentimiento es conmigo!"

"¡Si!" grito la Sakura interna.

_¿Cuál es el peor sentimiento en el mundo?_"¡Cuando Naruto hace un tonto de si mismo!" **'-'**

Esperando que hubieran mas preguntas para saber mas de Sasuke, abrió el pergamino un poco mas y…

No habían mas preguntas.

En cambio, había un mensaje…

"Gracias por completar este test de personalidad. Desafortunadamente, no hay resultados de esto. Solo es algo que hacer cuando no tienes nada mejor que hacer. Tristemente, estas de mala suerte, porque cualquiera que recoja este pergamino… ¡VA HACIA HADES!"

¿Hades?

Sakura agarro el pergamino para seguir su camino. Pensado que un paseo la haría olvidar ese comentario de Hades, llego a la calle. Entonces abrió el pergamino y otra vez leyó el mensaje.

Justo ahí, escucho algo.

Se volvió y vio una jauría de toros.

Los toros de los Señores Feudales.

Los extremadamente rápidos y furiosos…

Los que se excitan cuando ven algo rojo…

"ARGHHHH!" grito Sakura mientras corría de la estampida.

Justo en un techo de la calle, Kakashi estaba leyendo las series de Icha-Icha… entonces algo aterrizo en su cabeza.

Un pergamino.

Un pergamino muy viejo…


	4. La Aventura de Kakashi

Konoha Personality Test- La Aventura de Kakashi

Se dice que el pergamino ha sido pasado desde hace más de cien años. Se dice que cuando una persona posee el pergamino, puede ver lo que el usuario anterior respondió. ¿Quién fue el que origino esto? ¿Cuál era el propósito? Nadie lo sabía. Pero es raro que tales cosas vayan a pasar, el pergamino solo tiene las respuestas de pocas personas. Pero fue dicho que el que lo encuentre se encontrara con mala suerte…

Kakashi estaba sentado en un techo, sosteniendo en sus manos su Icha Icha. Había escapado por poco otro duelo de Gai. Few. Y lo envió a otra dirección con un truco del ojo. Ahora, debe estar lejos, muy lejos, probablemente fuera de la aldea…

Entonces, algo aterrizo en su cabeza.

Un pergamino.

Un pergamino muy viejo…

Lo miro con curiosidad.

'_Test de personalidad, para aquellos que no tienen nada mejor que hacer'_ Kakashi lo abrió y leyó el encabezado del pergamino.

Le dirigió una mirada a la caída Icha Icha…

_¿Cuál es tu nombre de pila?_ "Hatake Kakashi," entonces palabras aparecieron al lado de su respuesta. **Haruno Sakura.**

"¿Sakura? ¿Ella hizo esto?" El ojo visible de Kakashi se cerró. Ya sabía las respuestas a cada pregunta que podría haber…

_Espera, ¿o sea que este pergamino te da las respuestas de los usuarios previos? ¿Qué clase de jutsus fueron usados?_ Kakashi quería usar su sharingan para ver, pero su curiosidad le gano.

_¿De que villa eres_ "Konoha." **Konoha**

_¿Cuánto mides?_ "1.81." **150.1.**

_¿Tienes hermanos?_ "Hmmm." **No.**

_¿Qué hora es?_ "Mediodía." **3pm.**

_¿Estas aburrido?_ "No lo estaba hasta que tú llegaste…" metido en el libro, un interrumpido Kakashi claramente se aburría, o eso pensó. **Un poco.**

"¿Creíste que no te aburrirías? Pensando en…" Kakashi se detuvo. Lo creía aun sin pensarlo, pronto estaría leyendo las mismas repuestas una y otra vez…

_¿Eres hombre o mujer?_ "Hombre." **Mujer.**

¿_Cuándo es tu cumpleaños?_ "15 de septiembre." **28 de marzo.**

_¿Qué te hace más feliz?_ "Las series de Icha Icha." Kakashi le dirigió una mirada al libro que estaba a su lado. **Cuando veo a Sasuke-kun.**

"Lo sabia."

_¿Qué te hace más triste? _" bueno… cuando el trabajo en equipo se rompe." **¡Cuando Sasuke-kun me rechaza!**

_¿Cuál es la cosa que te molesta más _" cuando los compañeros pelean entre si." Lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue una imagen de Naruto y Sasuke**. Nada en realidad, pero Naruto es irritante. **

"_Suspiro_, Naruto."

_¿Qué fue lo último que comiste?_ "Pescado asado." **Pan en el desayuno.**

_¿Quién fue la ultima persona con la que hablaste?_ "Gai."** Madre.**

_¿Qué fue lo último que dijiste?_ "Me rehúso" el numero de duelos perdidos… **Ya me voy. **

_¿Te gusta alguien?_ "…" el rostro de Kakashi permaneció calmado. **Sip, sip.**

"No necesito preguntar," penso Kakashi.

_¿Cuál es la cosa más genial que has hecho?_ "Raikiri," la propia técnica del Ninja Copia. **Salvar a Sasuke.**

"¿Salvarlo? ¿Cuando? ¿En el examen Chunnin?"

_¿Qué es lo más entupido que jamás has hecho? _"Atacar a un enemigo con un jutsu incompleto…" Kakashi recordó su primera misión como jounin y como líder… **Verme tonta ante Sasuke-kun**

"Mata Sasuke." Otra vez.

_¿Qué pasas mas tiempo haciendo?_ "Leyendo," leyendo, bueno, eso no es realmente cierto. Kakashi tenía misiones que realizar **¡Soñando sobre Sasuke-kun!**

Kakashi tenia un tic en el ojo.

_¿Cuál es tu meta en la vida? _"proteger a mis personas preciadas." **¡CASARME CON SASUKE-KUN!**

El tic en el ojo de Kakashi creció aun más.

_¿Cuál es tu animal favorito?_ "Perros." **Ahora que lo pienso de verdad no tengo ningún favorito.**

"¿Creí que ibas a copiar cualquier cosa que le guste a Sasuke?" entonces se le ocurrió a Kakashi que Sasuke no parecía tener ningún favorito.

_¿Cuál es tu comida favorita?_ "Pescado asado."** ¡Hojas secas y sopa de arvejas roja!**

_¿Cuál es tu mes favorito?_ "No tengo preferencia. Hmmm… o mejor dicho cualquiera que no tengas los estupidos duelos de Gai." **Cualquiera que tenga a Sasuke-kun en el.**

"Creo que ya alcanzo el grado de obsesión." Concluyo Kakashi.

_¿Cuál es tu día favorito de la semana?_ "Sin preferencia." **¡El día en que veo a Sasuke-kun!**

"Creo que esto tiene que detenerse…"

_¿Cuál es tu día menos favorito de la semana?_ "El día en el que tengo que hacer los duelos con Gai." **El día en el que discuto con Ino…**

"Supongo que no puedo culparla…" considero Kakashi.

_¿Cuáles son tus cosas favoritas para hacer?_ "Leer." **Trabajar con adivinanzas. Y claro esta ¡Sasuke-kun!**

"Me retracto, esto tiene que detenerse. En serio."

_¿Cuál es tu lugar favorito para ir de vacaciones_? "Hmmm… a cualquier lado donde no este Gai. Necesito un descanso. **¡A cualquier lado con Sasuke-kun es genial!**

"Creo que necesito buscar ayuda… para ella."

_¿Cuál es tu color favorito?_ "Sin preferencia." **¡Rojo!**

_¿Prefieres el día o la noche?_ "Día, para leer." Día**, por que así puedo ver a Sasuke-kun.**

"Recuérdenme llamar al equipo de ayuda."

_¿Cómo esta el clima ahora mismo?_ Kakashi miro al cielo. "Claro." **Bastante nublado.**

_¿Qué estas usando ahora?_ "Mi uniforme jounin." **Mi traje rojo.**

_¿En que estado esta tu cabello ahora mismo?_ Kakashi se toco la cabeza "Perfectamente en la manera que quiero que este." Hmmm… ¡**Todavía falta para que crezca a la altura que a Sasuke-kun le gusta!**

"Recuerdo que tengo el teléfono de un psiquiatra por acá," Kakashi comenzó a buscar en sus bolsillos.

_¿Qué estas comiendo ahora?_ "Nada." **Mi comida favorita.**

_¿Qué estas bebiendo ahora?_ "Nada."** Sopa.**

_¿Has llorado en las últimas 24 horas?_ "¿Qué hay para llorar?" **Nah.**

_¿Has conocido a alguien nuevo en las últimas 24 horas?_ "No, Lee tenia un look nuevo… me alegro que se haya alejado de la sombra de Gai… y de su estilo." Gai… Kakashi preferia no pensar ni por un segundo mas en su estilo. **Hmm.. Lee tenia un look nuevo, ¿se considera eso?**

Kakashi recordó que Rock Lee estaba enamorado de Sakura.

_¿Has limpiado tu cuarto?_ "Sip." **Sí.**

_¿Has lavado tu ropa? _"Sip." **Mi mamá lo hace.**

"Floja…"

_¿Alguna vez has estado tan ebrio como para desmayarte?_ "No." **Nunca he tocado el sake.**

"Que bueno, porque aun no tienes la edad suficiente para beber."

_¿Has puesto alguna parte de tu cuerpo en fuego por diversión?_ "¿Parezco alguien que lo haria?" **Nah, ¡pero suena divertido!**

"Al menos es mejor que alguna respuesta de Sasuke…" penso Kakashi.

_¿Has sido herido emocionalmente?_ "Creo que sí." Sí, **¡Cuando Sasuke-kun me rechaza!**

"Considéralo por tu propio bien."

_¿Guardar un secreto a todos?_ "Sí, un montón." **No en realidad, todos saben que AMO a Sasuke-kun.**

"De verdad necesito a este psiquiatra… donde esta su numero…" Kakashi continúo revisando sus bolsillos.

_¿Te has enamorado de un profesor?_ "No…" Kakashi recordó a la profesora que tuvo… de verdad no la recordaba. **No…**

"Eso esta bien."

_¿A quién de tus amigos has conocido por más tiempo?_ "Obito y Rin." **Sasuke-kun, Ino-buka, Naruto…**

_¿Quién es el mas tonto?_ "Gai…" **Eh…**

_¿Quién es la más bonita(o)?_ "Er…" **¡Por supuesto que yo!**

Kakashi se quedo mirando la respuesta de Sakura e inmediatamente pensó en otra persona que tendría la misma respuesta.

_¿Quién es el más ruidoso?_ "Tengo que decir que son Naruto y Gai." **Naruto.**

"Hasta ella lo piensa."

_¿Quién es el más raro?_ "Gai. En serio, me pregunto de adonde saco la idea de ese estilo…" **¿A lo mejor Kakashi-sensei? Especialmente esa mascara.**

Kakashi observo enojado la respuesta por unos minutos, entonces sus dos ojos comenzaron nuevamente con el tic.

_¿A quién vas por consejo?_ "Donde el Hokage." **A Sasuke-kun!**

"Me pregunto que puede hacer por ti…"

_¿Cuál es el mejor sentimiento del mundo?_ "Estar solo con mis libros." **¡Estar con Sasuke-kun!**

"De acuerdo ¡donde esta ese numero!"

_¿Cuál es el peor sentimiento en el mundo?_" Cuando otros están en peligro." **¡Cuando Naruto hace un tonto de si mismo!**

"Necesito ir a ver a ese psiquiatra inmediatamente, esto es una emergencia." Kakashi se levanto y miro nuevamente al pergamino."

No habían mas preguntas.

En cambio, había un mensaje…

"Gracias por completar este test de personalidad. Desafortunadamente, no hay resultados de esto. Solo es algo que hacer cuando no tienes nada mejor que hacer. Tristemente, estas de mala suerte, porque cualquiera que recoja este pergamino… ¡VA HACIA HADES!"

¿Hades?

Kakashi pensó que tenía cosas mucho más importantes que hacer que preocuparse por el comentario de Hades. Así que mientras caminaba por la calle en busca del Psiquiatra, paso por el cine. Donde había un gran aviso afuera.

Icha Icha Violencia, la película. Remake.

"¡Pelicula!"

Entonces mientras disfrutaba su alegría, la gigantografia se trizo. Su sombra cubria a Kakashi. Entonces vio a Gai que venia por la calle ¡Necesitaba corer!

Y se dio cuenta que no tenia a donde correr.

La gigantografia le cayó encima.

"¡ARK!" grito Kakashi bajo el signo.

Gai iba caminando por la calle cuando llego al camino principal.

Entonces vio algo que venia rodando hacia el por su derecha.

Un pergamino.

Un pergamino muy viejo…

Lo recogió.

Y doblo a la izquierda.


End file.
